Electrical and Electronics Engineering
Introductory Reading and References *Practical Electronics for Inventors by Paul Scherz and Simon Monk (Contains everything you could possibly want to know) *Electronic Devices and Circuit Theory by Boylestad and Nashelsky *Modern Batteries: An Introduction to Electrochemical Power Sources by Vincent and Scrosati (Quick primer on batteries for nonspecialists) *Linden's Handbook of Batteries by Reddy (More up to date and detailed than the above) *Hughes Electrical and Electronic Technology *Standard Handbook for Electrical Engineers Fundamentals Background Knowledge Obviously before you start you should be familiar with Introductory Physics and mathematics up to Vector Calculus, Linear Algebra, and Ordinary Differential Equations as much of the following assumes it. The mathematics section contains additional material that will be helpful in understanding some of the more involved topics you will encounter. Bible * The Art of Electronics, 3rd edition, Paul Horowitz and Winfield Hill Circuit Analysis * Electric Circuits by Nilsson and Riedel * Fundamentals of Electric Circuits by Alexander and Sadiku * Foundations of Analog and Digital Electronic Circuits by Agarwal and Lang (Overlaps somewhat with Electronics books) * Linear Circuits by Ronald E. Scott Get familiar with circuit simulation software like PSPICE or Multisim and use them to check your work. Electronics Prerequisite: Circuit Analysis. * Fundamentals of Microelectronics by Razavi * Microelectronic Circuits by Sedra and Smith * Microelectronic Circuit Design by Jaeger and Blalock Programming Knowing Matlab and C++/C is essential. Lua or Python can be helpful. Digital Logic Design and Computer Architecture See the CS&E recommendations: Computer Architecture and Digital Logic Probability and Stochastic Processes * The Art Of Probability: For Scientists and Engineers by Hamming (Supplement) * Probability and Stochastic Processes: A Friendly Introduction for Electrical and Computer Engineers by Yates and Goodman (Very straight forward, a bit too easy) * Introduction to Probability by Bertsekas and Tsitsiklis * Probability in Electrical Engineering & Computer Science: An Application-Driven Course by Walrand (Supplement with various applications) * Probability, Random Variables and Stochastic Processes by Papoulis and Pillai See also the mathematics page on Probability. Signals & Systems * Signal Processing and Linear Systems by Lathi * Signals and Systems by Alan V. Oppenheim and Alan S. Willsky * Signal Analysis: Time, Frequency, Scale, and Structure by Allen and Mills [Errata] See the mathematics page on Fourier Transforms for additional material. Digital Signal Processing Prerequisite: Signals & Systems. * Understanding Digital Signal Processing by Lyons * Discrete-Time Signal Processing by Alan V. Oppenheim and Ronald W. Schafer * Digital Signal Processing: Principles, Algorithms and Applications by Proakis and Manolakis (alternative to Oppenheim) Communication Systems Prerequisites: Signals & Systems and Probability. * Modern Digital and Analog Communication Systems by Lathi and Ding * Communication Systems by Haykin and Moher * Digital Communications: Fundamentals and Applications by Sklar * Digital Communications by Proakis and Salehi (Advanced) Special Topics Analog Electronics * Design of Analog CMOS Integrated Circuits by Razavi * CMOS Circuit Design, Layout, and Simulation by Baker * Analysis and Design of Analog Integrated Circuits by Gray, Hurst, Lewis, and Meyer * Analog Integrated Circuit Design by Carusone, Johns, and Martin * Design with Operational Amplifiers and Analog Integrated Circuits by Franco Power Electronics * Power Electronics: Converters, Applications, and Design by Mohan, Undeland, and Robbins * Fundamentals of Power Electronics by Erickson and Maksimovic * Principles of Power Electronics by Kassakian, Schlecht, and Verghese Electromagnetics and Transmission Lines It's helpful to read a book on the physics theory like Griffiths before getting to the applications. * Electromagnetics with Applications by Kraus and Fleisch * Field and Wave Electromagnetics by Cheng * Fundamentals of Applied Electromagnetics by Ulaby, Michielssen, and Ravaioli * Engineering Electromagnetics by Hayt and Buck (Additional reference) * Electromagnetic Wave Theory by Kong (Advanced) * Advanced Engineering Electromagnetics by Balanis (Advanced) RF and Microwave Engineering * RF Circuit Design: Theory & Applications by Ludwig and Bogdanov * RF Circuit Design by Bowick * Microwave Engineering by Pozar * Microwave Filters, Impedance-Matching Networks, and Coupling Structures by Matthaei and Young Antennas * Antenna Theory and Design by Stutzman and Thiele * Antenna Theory: Analysis and Design by Balanis * Antennas: For All Applications by Kraus and Marhefka Radar Engineering * Introduction to Radar Systems by Skolnik * Fundamentals of Radar Signal Processing by Richards * Detection, Estimation, and Modulation Theory; Part I: Detection, Estimation, and Filtering Theory; Part III: Radar-Sonar Signal Processing and Gaussian Signals in Noise by Van Trees * Radar Handbook by Skolnik Power Systems * Power System Analysis and Design by Glover, Sarma, and Overbye * Power System Analysis by Saadat * Modern Power System Analysis by Kothari and Nagrath * Power System Analysis by Grainger and Stevenson Jr Electric Machinery * Electric Machinery Fundamentals by Stephen Chapman * Fitzgerald & Kingsley's Electric Machinery by Stephen Umans Semiconductor Device Physics * Semiconductor Device Fundamentals by Pierret * Semiconductor Physics And Devices: Basic Principles by Neamen * Device Electronics for Integrated Circuits by Muller and Kamins * Advanced Semiconductor Fundamentals by Pierret * Physics of Semiconductor Devices by Simon M. Sze and Kwok K. Ng VLSI * Digital Integrated Circuits: A Design Perspective by Rabaey, Chandrakasan, and Nikolic * CMOS VLSI Design: A Circuits and Systems Perspective by Weste and Harris * Fundamentals of Modern VLSI Devices by Taur and Ning Photonics and Optics * Fundamentals of Photonics by Saleh and Teich * Introduction to Fourier Optics by Goodman * Modern Optical Engineering by Smith * Statistical Optics by Goodman * Principles of Optics: Electromagnetic Theory of Propagation, Interference and Diffraction of Light by Max Born and Emil Wolf Wireless Communications * Wireless Communications: Principles and Practice by Rappaport (Overview or supplement) * Wireless Communications by Molisch * Fundamentals of Wireless Communication by Tse and Viswanath Information and Coding Theory See the CS&E recommendations: Information Theory and Coding Theory Control Theory * Modern Control Engineering by Ogata * Control Systems Engineering by Nise * Modern Control Theory by Brogan * Multivariable Feedback Control: Analysis and Design by Skogestad and Postlethwaite * Optimal Control Theory: An Introduction (Dover Books on Electrical Engineering) by Kirk * A Course in Robust Control Theory: A Convex Approach by Dullerud and Paganini Mathematics * Introductory Functional Analysis with Applications by Erwin Kreyzig * Fundamentals of Complex Analysis: With Applications to Engineering and Science by Saff and Snider * Visual Complex Analysis by Needham * Advanced Engineering Mathematics by Erwin Kreyzig or Advanced Engineering Mathematics by Greenberg * Mathematics for Physicists (Dover Books on Physics) by Dennery and Krzywicki EMC & Signal Integrity * Electromagnetic Compatibility Engineering by Henry W. Ott (Updated version of Ott's "Noise Reduction Techniques in Electronic Systems") * Introduction to Electromagnetic Compatibility by Clayton R. Paul * High Speed Digital Design: A Handbook of Black Magic by Howard Johnson and Martin Graham * High Speed Signal Propagation: Advanced Black Magic by Howard Johnson and Martin Graham * High-Speed Digital System Design: A Handbook of Interconnect Theory and Design Practices by Stephen H. Hall, Garrett W. Hall, and James A. McCall * Advanced Signal Integrity for High-Speed Digital Designs by Stephen H. Hall and Howard L. Heck Websites *All about circuits *Hyperphysics - Summaries of Electricity and Magnetism with useful imagery *Wikiversity - Electrical Engineering *Wikiversity - Electronic Engineering *DoradoList *EE Power *Maker Pro *Electronics Point